outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock the Catsbah/Transcript
(The episode begins with Ben putting a rocket booster on a remote controlled car Ginger's in) Ginger: Go time! (Ben uses the remote to make the car speed away, and return with a pink car with smoke coming from the hood) AHHHH! SMOKEY SMOKEY! (Ginger hops out and clutches onto Tom) I want a flaming pink car! (The driver emerges, and takes off their glasses, revealing a white female cat with blue eyes) Driver: Is it hot here, or is it just me? Tom: Hi. Er, hey, er, I'm Tom. (Coughs) Hairball... (calmly) Tom. (he swishes his paw across his forehead) Ginger: Ew! You're drooling on me. Driver: A cat? Named Tom? How unique! I'm Angela. (Pierre flies to the scene) Pierre: Pierre. Uh, ‘sup? My friends call me, uh, Pierre. Tom: So what brings a beautiful city kitty to these parts? Ginger: (Singing) Tom and Angela sitting in a tree... ''(Tom covers Ginger's mouth) Tom: (Chuckles) Kids. This is my nephew, Ginger. Ginger: (muffled) Nice to meet you. Angela: (Chuckles) You know, I was on my way to a recording session, when my car just burst into flames. I have to submit a song to Feline Factor before the deadline. (As Angela speaks, Ben puts a cover on the engine of Angela’s car. The smoke remains. Ben growls, then pulls out a fire extinguisher to put out the flames. Then he takes out a part of the engine and runs back to Angela) Ben: I've never seen an engine so utterly degraded! Incredible! (The engine part becomes ash and fades away) Angela: (disappointedly) I'm never gonna make it to the studio in time. Tom: Hey, studio, huh? 'Cause I have... (Angela looks and blinks at him) I mean '''we '''have a recording studio. Ben: We do? (Tom elbows him) We do. A top-notch facility. Tom: (to Angela) allow me to give you the tour of our neighbourhood, while Ben, uh, readies the studio. (Tom holds paws with Angela and they walk off. Ben runs off too to his trailer.) (Camera cuts to Ben in front of the ‘studio’) Ben: Welcome to Catsbah Studios! Ginger and Pierre: Cool! (Camera cuts inside the studio with Tom and Angela recording a song while Ginger and Pierre listen. Tom is at the volume table, turning on the music) Tom: Take it away, Angela. Angela: Tom, I need a little more me. (Tom, off-screen, turns up Angela’s mic volume) That's it, baby. (Tom looks at Angela in awe. She starts singing. The lyrics are as follows) ''Yeah, yeah, yeah When I was an itty bitty kitty My mama would say to me All the cats, they chatter, but they don't matter You just be who you wanna be You're Angela, superstar Love you just the way you a-a-are You're Angela, superstar Love you just the way you a-a-are still awestruck, accidentally slides the bass up with his elbows and the studio starts to collapse Angela: Uh, little too much there. Ginger: My insides are shaking. Pierre: Shut it off! (Tom tries for tone it down) Tom: I can't! It's stuck! Pierre: Face! That's a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a (speakers and instruments collapse) Cut to Pierre and Ginger’s room.) Pierre: (To Angela) Wow! You really rocked the Catsbah! Angela: (Sadly) I guess I'll never make it on Feline Factor after all. Pierre: Actually, I recorded everything on this. (He shows her his laptop) (Angela hugs Pierre) Angela: Oh thank you, thank you Pierre, and thank you, tomcat. Ben: (Returns in a pink remote controlled car) Someone called for a remoted controlled rocket back convertible? Ginger and Pierre: Cool! (Outside, Pierre hands Angela his laptop when she's in her new and improved car. The music plays in the background) Pierre: The song's on this. Angela: I have to say I kind of like it here. Good acoustics. Tom: Maybe we can work together again. Angela: I'd like that! Stay cool, tomcat. (She drives away into the distance. Tom looks in that direction, with hearts flying out, surrounding his head.) Ginger: Tom and Angela sitting in a tree, (muffled due to Tom’s paw in mouth) K.I.S.S.I.N.G! Pierre: I hope she likes my remix. Tom: Well played, sir. (The song plays through the credits and sneak peek on the next episode) You're Angela, superstar Love you just the way you a-a-are You're Angela, superstar Love you just the way you a-a-are You’re Angela! (echoes) Angela! (echoes)